someone to somebody
by kakes
Summary: Bella leaves her mother to live with her twenty year old brother and meets Edward Cullen. there will be alot of peoples POV's so read and review. I suck at summaries so don't judge a book by it's cover. rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bella Swan

After saying goodbye to my mom for the nine billionth time I finally got on the plane, I sighed with relief. I wasn't sure I could take any more of my mom. I can't stand her any more, that's why I was going to live with my brother Luke until I was old enogh to get a place of my own. My mom wasn't the same after dad died; none of us were, but mom especially. She hardly ever let us out of her sight, she clung onto us and never let go.

Luke finally had enough, when he eighteen years old he moved to Forks. I couldn't understand, at the time how a boy from Phoenix could ever want to live in such a rainy place like Forks. Then I figured it out, he wanted to be in a place mom would never go, and that sounded great to me. Now here I am on my way to live in Forks, the only place I could get a break, to live with my twenty year old brother, who I haven't seen for nearly three years. Am I lucky or what?

When we touched down, I got off slowly. Knowing my brother he'd probably be late. Then, when (and if) he did show up he'd come up with some lame excuse. By the time I got into the airport I had decided to call a cab. I was right he wasn't there. As I was walking towards the pay phones I heard a voice behind me. "Bella? Bella Swan?" I turned around and choked back a gasp right there was the most gorgeous man I had seen in my entire life. He had a sort of a bronze shade of hair, with the body of a god. The most striking thing about him, however, was his pitch black eyes.

"I'm Bella Swan. And you are?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm a friend of your brothers and…" all of a sudden a gust of wind came from an open window and my hair was blown all around my face, Edward stopped talking and starred at me for what seemed like a long time. Finally he resumed talking, "…and I'm here to pick you up, your brother is working and can't get out of a meeting to come get you, he told me to tell you he's sorry."

"Oh okay, thank you." I said. Luke. Is at a meeting. Weird. Not that I was complaining, I was more than happy to be in a car with this major hottie. I followed him to his car, finally finding something to look forward to while I was living in this hell on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading my story

Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading my story. 

Chapter 2: Home sweet Home

The ride to Luke's house was extremely awkward; it was dead silence, except for the music that was playing lightly in the background. Edward sat as far away from me as possible. I was afraid to look at his face and when I did he starred at me with a weird expression, almost angry. I quickly looked away, afraid. Then I thought, why should I be afraid? He was a human being like me. He did nothing wrong, but even then I was still a little afraid. He just looked so mad

Finally we arrived at the house. It wasn't what I expected Luke was doing better than I ever thought he would. The house was a quaint little white house with black shutters and a lawn, with flowers. Wait flowers, what's going on here? Luke has a house with flowers. Something isn't right. I turned back towards the car "Are you sure this the right…" but he was gone. What a jerk! I had done nothing, in fact I barely even knew him. How could he hate me so entirely so quickly? It made absolutely no sense. He just left me in this unfamiliar without even making sure I was alright. And the way he was starring at me the whole time. No I was just being oversensitive as usual. _Get over yourself Bella. He probably had something better to do than pick up his friends lame little sister. That's why he's mad. Yeah that's it. That's why he ran off too. _Sometimes the voices in my head can be so pessimistic, but they sure are helpful.

Thank god Luke sent me a letter before I got there telling me the need to knows about his (our) house, so I knew where the key was. I remember thinking how weird it was, Luke wasn't usually so thorough. Something has definitely changed about him, it's like he's a new person. I don't know what incredible force changed him, or if maybe he just wanted to show me how much better off he is without mom. Either way it worked. When I got inside it was dark, and empty. It almost made me sad that no one was there to welcome me. Instead of being a crybaby about it I used this alone time to get settled and explore the house.

I found my room easily, only because it was the only other bed room with a door open, plus it was empty. I was afraid to go into Luke's room because of what I might find, probably trash all over his floor just .like at mom's house. However if it was this new-and-improved Luke then maybe… Curiosity got the best of me and I snuck in. As I opened the door I gasped. Not only was it spotless, which would have been enough to take my breath away, but the décor. A king sized bed with a giant fluffy tan comforter that matched the walls and the _two _sets of pillows. Next to the bed there were _two_ night stands that were white. On one of those night stands there was a picture of Luke hugging a girl that was unfamiliar to me by some water fall. I walked across the white shaggy rug over to the night stand and it up. On the back it read "Luke and Jessica Niagara falls." Who was this girl? Before I could think about that I heard a voice,

"Hello! Bella are you here?" It was Luke, I ran down the stairs before he could catch me in his room.

"Hey Luke!" I called. He looked pooped, like he had just finished running a marathon. Other than that he looked really good, well for Luke.

"Hey," he said and wrapped me up in a huge bear hug. Now that was weird, usually there was a silent treaty between us, and rule number one was that there must be at least a ten feet away from each other. I guess it didn't count here in looney land. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." I replied somewhat honestly. If I was being honest I wasn't really glad to be _here _in this exact town, in this exact house, with this new Luke, but I _was_ happy to be away from mom.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Kinda." I answered warily

"Want me to make some spaghetti or something?"

"I can make it, you look tired, sit."

"No, no I'm not tired." Great, if there's one thong I know will never change about Luke it's that he can't cook. Neither could I or dad. It must be genetic, and if there was one thing I was grateful about it was that my mother could cook, I'm not talking professional or anything, but, well, she was a mom.

Okay it wasn't the worst meal ever, or the best, it was good for Luke. We talked about useless stuff and important stuff too. Like where Forks high school was and how I was getting there. Luckily it wasn't too far of a walk because apparently my car wouldn't be sent over for at least two weeks, I would not get a ride in my big brothers trash can on wheels (not that I'd call it that to his face) on my first day, as if it wouldn't be humiliating enough. Something sunk in; he kept looking at the clock as if he was running late.

"What are you late for a date?" I had meant it as a joke but I could see by his face that I wasn't so far of target

"No, but I should tell you something…" He was cut off by the door opening and the sound of high heels on the linoleum floor.

"Lukeyyyyy!" a high pitched woman's voice screeched. Then she wandered into the kitchen. She was blond with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She was wearing what looked like a waitressing outfit, and black stiletto heels. It was enough to make me gag, because then I realized she was the girl from the picture. "Oh hi, you must be Bella right?"

"Yeah, um you are?" I asked awkwardly. She seemed a little shocked that I didn't know, although I kind of did. Not in the way I should though,

"Well, um… Bella this is Jessica…" I was about to step forward to shake her hand when Luke continued "my fiancé." One word spoke in my head _Surprise_!!


End file.
